Pas un jour de plus sans toi
by shiroitora-lili
Summary: La vie au Sanctuaire reprend doucement son cours mais Shion est mélancolique, bien sûr ce n'est pas le seul à être dans cet état ; les erreurs du passé empêchent certains Gold à avancer. Mû et Dohko s'inquiètent pour leur ami d'autant que l'ex-Bélier ne dit rien de son mal. Pourtant Dohko va se souvenir d'une chose très importante, mais ce souvenir aidera t-il Shion à aller mieux ?
1. Chapter 1

Il s'agit là d'un défi lancé par SaintSeiyaYaoi. Elle m'a demandé un Shion/Dohko.

Ses contraintes étaient peu nombreuses, juste qu'ils soient amants. Pour le reste j'avais le champs libre.

J'espère que cette fiction lui plaira, tout comme à vous tous.

Bonne lecture

—

 **Pas un jour de plus sans toi**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **par Shiroitora-lili**

Après la résurrection, Shion avait suggéré l'idée de nommé Aioros au poste de Grand Pope. Saga avait accueilli l'idée comme un soulagement, après tout il l'avait évincé pour prendre le pouvoir alors naturellement il fut ravi de voir son vieil ami pouvoir enfin prendre la place qui lui revenait de droit. Athéna avait accepté la proposition tandis qu'Aioros se demandait s'il serait à la hauteur. Shion et Saga lui avaient proposé leur aide, du moins pour le début.

Parfois, Saga se sentait mal à l'aise en la présence du Sagittaire. Parfois, son regard s'égarait sur ses courbes. Depuis toujours, il était attiré par Aioros mais il l'avait fait assassiner. Il n'avait aucun espoir de le voir le regarder avec les yeux d'un amant. Son amour était interdit, du moins il s'interdisait de se déclarer. Comment le pourrait-il après son acte impardonnable ?

Shion se sentait libre. Il n'avait pas souhaité reprendre son rôle auprès d'Athéna même s'il résidait au Sanctuaire. Etre Pope lui avait plu mais il était temps de passer la main. Il était toujours en mesure de protéger la Déesse et cela lui suffisait. Il avait envie, pour la première fois de sa longue vie, de penser un peu à lui. Depuis sa première jeunesse, il s'était interdit une chose : celle de se laisser aller à l'amour. Et là, il comptait bien se rattraper, encore fallait-il trouver le courage de se déclarer.

La vie reprenait au Sanctuaire. Le nouveau Pope, aidé de ses amis, gérait d'une main ferme mais douce les travaux de reconstruction. Le Domaine sacré retrouvait ses temples et tous en étaient ravis. L'armure Divine d'Athéna avait retrouvé sa place derrière le Palais et les douze armures d'or ornaient leur temple respectif. Mû et Shion ayant réussis à redonner vie à celles détruites à Elysion, et à restaurer les autres.

—

L'ex-Bélier flânait dans entre les vielles ruines du Sanctuaire. Il ne regardait rien de spécial. Il ne pensait à rien en particulier. Il marchait, plutôt errait, au gré de ses pas depuis près de deux heures. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulièrement triste. C'était l'anniversaire de la mort de ses compagnons d'armes et de ceux de Dohko, deux cent ans plus tôt. Il se souvenait de ce jour. La guerre Sainte. Hadès. Et dire qu'il en avait vécu deux. Il n'avait pas survécu à la deuxième. Personne n'en était revenu d'ailleurs, sauf les Bonze.

Il était cependant heureux d'avoir une troisième chance. Une troisième pour vivre oui, mais aussi pour ouvrir enfin son coeur. Encore fallait-il savoir comment s'y prendre, d'autant que celui dont il était amoureux ne semblait pas se souvenir de leur promesse. Il laissa échapper un soupir las même si cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Et puis, dans l'ombre du soleil couchant, il entrevit une silhouette qu'il reconnut sans mal. Que faisait-il là ?

— Shion ! Alors toi aussi tu es venu te recueillir, penser à nos amis disparus ? demanda l'ombre.

— Oui, soupira l'Atlante. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici, Dohko !

— Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais pu venir, à cause de ma mission. Mais aujourd'hui plus de mission alors, je suis là. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ?

— Tu me connais toujours bien, à ce que je vois, répondit Shion avec un sourire forcé pour tenter de rassurer son ami de toujours.

— Bien plus que tu ne le penses, mon ami. Que t'arrive t-il ?

— La nostalgie du passé. La perte de nos amis…

— A d'autre ! Tu es ainsi depuis des jours.

Naturellement les deux Chevaliers se remirent en route. Ils marchaient côte à côte. Le dos droit et le regard porté vers l'horizon. Shion mit un moment avant de répondre car ce n'était pas le moment pour lui d'avouer ses pensées les plus impures qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

— Une mélancolie passagère, sans doute. Me retrouver ici après toutes ses années, avec des Chevaliers qui ont grandi et muri alors que je les ai laissé à peine sorti de l'enfance.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute, mon vieil ami. C'était leur destiné.

— Sans doute, mais nous étions si jeunes, et ils étaient si jeunes… pour mourir.

Shion regrettait d'avoir envoyé à la mort tous ces jeunes hommes. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix et c'est ce qu'il regrettait le plus. Aujourd'hui, les guerres étaient derrière eux mais pour combien de temps ?

— C'est le passé. Tu devrais essayer de penser à autre chose, lui suggéra laBalance.

— Facile à dire, répondit évasivement l'ex-Bélier.

Dohko ne releva pas. Leurs pas les conduisirent aux pieds des escaliers des temples qu'ils décidèrent d'esquiver en passant par un souterrain secret connut que d'eux seuls. Cela datait d'avant leur première Guerre Sainte. Tous les Gold, amis de Shion et de Dohko, avaient participé à l'élaboration de ce passage discret. Seulement, l'ancien Pope n'avait jamais divulgué cette information et Dohko étant loin du Sanctuaire n'avait pas la possibilité d'en parler. Il avait même omis d'en parler à son disciple. Pourquoi ? C'était si ancien dans son esprit qu'il n'y avait plus pensé depuis cette époque. Ce n'est que récemment en discutant du passé que les deux Chevaliers s'étaient remémorés ce souterrain qui débouchait sur tous les temples y comprit celui du Pope et du temple d'Athéna.

Shion logeait au Palais le temps qu'une petite demeure dans l'enceinte du Domaine Sacré soit construite afin qu'il puisse y loger. Dohko et lui marchaient tranquillement vers leurs demeures. Voyant son ami assez mal, la Balance l'invita à boire un thé dont il avait le secret. Shion accepta. Il se sentait toujours bien auprès de son vieil ami.

L'après midi se passa tranquillement au rythme de leurs souvenirs. Ils passaient souvent du temps à se remémorer le passé et se raconter leurs vies durant ces un peu plus de deux cents ans séparé par des missions importantes et par des milliers de kilomètres. Parfois Shion s'égarait dans ses pensées et soupirait silencieusement. Dohko, lui, se demandait à quoi pouvait bien penser son ami.

—

Les jours s'écoulaient presque paisiblement. Les Gold n'étaient pas habitués à peu d'action. Alors pour leur bien, le nouveau Pope imposa des entrainements quotidiens et obligatoires. Cette nouvelle n'était pas aux goûts de tous mais ils s'y plièrent et finalement tous y trouvaient leur compte. Aioros ne dérogeait pas à son ordre et ainsi il montrait l'exemple.

Comme chaque matin tous les Gold se retrouvèrent aux arènes. Ce matin était différent. Aioros avait décidé de faire un entrainement différent : des combats sans cosmos. Cette idée avait été acceptée à l'unanimité. Il ouvrit donc les hostilités avec Shura. Les autres Chevaliers étaient installés dans les gradins et s'intéressaient à l'affrontement amical qui se jouait devant eux. Surtout l'un d'eux : Saga. Le Gémeaux en titre ne quittait pas des yeux celui qui le hantait depuis toujours. Sa respiration cessait dès qu'Aioros prenait un mauvais coup. L'ex-Sagittaire savait néanmoins se défendre mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Shura attaquait sans répit. Aioros parait les coups et tentait d'attaquer dès qu'il voyait une ouverture.

Pourtant Aioros se retrouva projeté à plusieurs mètres en arrière. Il manquait d'entrainement par rapport à tous ses amis et cela se ressentait. Shura, en bon combattant, ne laissait aucun répit à son adversaire même s'il s'agissait du Pope. En voyant tomber, celui qu'il aimait Saga serra les poings et son cosmos s'intensifia sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Kanon s'en aperçut rapidement et télépathiquement l'interpella.

— _Saga, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_

 _— Quoi ?_

 _— Ton cosmos est en train d'augmenter._

 _— Désolé. Merci de me rappeler à l'ordre._

 _— Tu devrais juste lui parler, lui dire ce que tu as sur le coeur au lieu de garder tout pour toi. Regarde-toi !_

 _— Hors de question !_ fit l'aîné en fermant son esprit.

Kanon l'observa et soupira. Son frère était tellement borné quand il le voulait. Toutefois, il le comprenait aussi très bien. Leur passé n'était pas réjouissant et ils avaient fait beaucoup d'erreurs et de ce fait du tort et beaucoup de mal autour d'eux. Lui aussi avait du mal à trouver sa place au sein du Sanctuaire même si tous les autres leur avaient pardonné leurs écarts.

Durant le temps de leur conversation, Aioros avait subi une ultime attaque de Shura mais cette fois il ne put se relever seul. Le Capricorne alla l'aider.

— Désolé, Aioros. Tu vas bien ? demanda l'espagnol inquiet.

— Oui ça va. Je manque d'entrainement et je le sens.

— Je suis désolé, murmura Shura.

— Arrête avec tes excuses, Shura. Tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas.

— Oui mais…

— Non pas de mais ! Si tu veux m'aider, alors aide moi à reprendre la forme et un niveau pour être à la hauteur, sourit le Pope.

— Très bien, se réjouit l'espagnol en aidant son ami à se relever.

L'entrainement continua avec Mû et Angelo. Ce combat aussi passionna les autres. Il y a avait une sorte de rivalité entre les deux Gold et leur affrontement s'en ressentait. Ils s'envoyaient attaque sur attaque. Ils contraient. Ils esquivaient. Et ils recommençaient encore et encore. Shion était fier de son ex-disciple. Il avait vraiment progressé même s'il n'avait pu le former jusqu'à la fin. Mû avait toujours été exemplaire, alors il ne s'était pas vraiment inquiété. Le Bélier parvint à mettre la Cancer en difficulté et prit le dessus quelques minutes plus tard. Cela conclut le combat. Un autre combat amical se joua entre Aiolia et Aldébaran. Puis l'entrainement prit fin. Le lendemain se sera au tour des autres de s'affronter. Cette idée semblait motiver les troupes et la présence du Pope était appréciée.

—

Dans l'après midi, Aioros se tirait les cheveux sur un dossier. Après plusieurs heures d'hésitation il se décida à faire appel à Shion. Seulement celui-ci ne pouvait l'aider, il s'agissait d'un dossier traiter par Saga lors de son passage dans ce bureau. L'ex-Sagittaire se vit contraint de demander au Gémeaux. Cette idée ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié, non pas qu'il voulait éviter son vieil ami mais celui-ci faisait son possible pour l'esquiver. Il se doutait bien pourquoi mais cela l'ennuyait. Ils avaient toujours été proche et le fait que Saga l'ai fait assassiné lui avait pesé, au début mais plus maintenant. Lui avait fait une croix sur son passé et tentait d'avancer alors que le Gémeaux, lui, restait figé dans son passé, leur passé.

La demande d'Aioros retourna les tripes de Saga. Son amour pour lui n'avait jamais cessé et plus encore depuis leur retour à la vie. Il n'arrivait pas à gérer ses sentiments et surtout il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à l'amour. Il ne se donnait pas le droit de se déclarer. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait. C'est donc presque en reculant qu'il monta au bureau du Pope.

A peine arrivé, son organe de vie accéléra sa cadence. Rien que de voir son amour, il perdait tous ses moyens. Mais il devait résister. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se mit au travail en essayant de penser le moins possible à celui qui se tenait près de lui.

—

Dohko était dans son temple. Il méditait. L'état de son ami l'inquiétait d'autant que Shion fermait son cosmos. Il ne laissait rien paraître. Comme souvent d'ailleurs, mais il avait toujours su lire en lui sauf en ce moment. Sa méditation lui mettrait peut-être de trouver une solution afin de l'aider. Il resta plusieurs heures ainsi dans ses réflexions. Il n'en sortit que lorsque qu'il sentit le cosmos de l'un de ses pairs.

— Mû ! Il est rare de te voir ici, fit remarquer le maître des lieux.

— Je suis désolé de vous déranger, Vieux Maître.

— Vas-tu enfin m'appeler par nom prénom ? sourit la Balance.

— Je ne pourrais jamais, répondit le Bélier en s'inclinant.

— Soit ! souffla Dohko. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

— Et bien , je m'inquiète pour mon maître. Il est si mélancolique depuis quelques temps.

— Viens et assieds toi. Je vais préparer du thé et on discutera tranquillement.

Le premier gardien acquiesça et s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils du salon du temple et attendit le retour de son hôte. Quand Dohko revint avec deux tasses fumantes, il trouva son jeune ami perdu dans ses pensées. Il semblait vraiment inquiet pour son maître. Il s'approcha et tendit le breuvage à Mû. Il s'installa face à lui et but une gorgée du liquide chaud.

— J'ai essayé de lui parlé il y a un jour ou deux. Mais il ferme son cosmos, et je n'arrive pas à cerner son mal-être. En temps normal, j'avoue pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Le privilège de tant d'année d'amitié, je suppose. Mais là, il me refuse même cela.

— Si vous ne savez pas, alors personne ne saura, murmura Mû.

— On trouvera un moyen de savoir et de l'aider, tenta de le rassurer la Balance.

— Ca ne lui ressemble pas d'être ainsi. Pensez-vous qu'il puisse être malade ? demanda soudain le Bélier.

— Non, j'en doute. Je pense que c'est son coeur qui le fait souffrir.

En même temps qu'il parlait, Dohko se rappela de quelque chose. Mais il fit mime de rien devant son pair. Il y réfléchira plus posément un peu plus tard. Mû ne s'éternisa pas, il n'aimait pas déranger les autres. Il prit donc congé tout en remerciant le Vieux Maître de son aide. Une fois seul, Dohko se planta devant la baie vitrée qui trônait dans le salon de son temple. L'odeur du thé qu'il avait préparé plus tôt flottait encore dans l'atmosphère et lui chatouillait les narines. Le silence était maître, cela lui permit de se perdre dans les méandres de ses souvenirs.

Il remonta loin, très loin dans sa mémoire. Une bribe de souvenir lui était revenu lors de sa conversation avec Mû mais peu à peu le reste lui revint. Il y a bien longtemps, il avait enfuit certain sentiments au fond de lui. Il était un Chevalier D'Athéna et il se devait de la protéger. A ce titre, il lui était impossible de se laisser à aimer alors pour sa mission il avait, ou plutôt ils avaient décidé de mettre leur amour de côté jusqu'au moment où tout cela serait terminé. Mais leur première Guerre Sainte terminée, Athéna leur confia une mission plus importante encore et n'eurent pas l'occasion de se revoir durant près de deux cent ans. Et quand enfin les Dieux les réunirent, ils durent s'affronter, du moins au début. Très vite des souvenirs les avaient assailli et Dohko comprit pourquoi Shion avait accepté la proposition d'Hadès. Là encore, ils ne purent se voir que quelques minutes et n'eurent pas le temps de parler, bien qu'ils se le promirent juste avant que l'ex-Bélier ne retourne à nouveau aux Enfers.

La Balance soupira. Ses sentiments envers son vieil ami lui sautèrent à la figure d'un seul coup. Sentiments qu'il avait enfui si profondément en lui qu'il ne se souvenait même plus qu'ils étaient là. Shion s'était déjà sans doute éveillé à ses sentiments et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il était si mélancolique. Peut-être pensait-il qu'il ne l'aimait plus ? Et bien oui, Dohko l'aimait toujours. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait se déclarer puisqu'une deuxième chance leur avait été accordée à tous mais il supposa qu'il devra faire preuve de patience pour convaincre Shion de son amour. Après tout, il avait tellement lutter contre ses sentiments depuis si longtemps qu'il avait failli passer à côté de sa promesse.

—

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent avant que Dohko ne se décide à passer l'action. Depuis sa conversation avec Mû et la remontée de tous ses souvenirs et sentiments, il ne cessait de penser à Shion. Plus les jours passaient, plus son amour refaisait surface. Il se remémorait chaque moment passé en sa compagnie à se contenir, à refouler son désir, à détourner ses pensées. Aujourd'hui, ils pouvaient profiter de cette nouvelle vie pour vivre enfin leur amour au grand jour. Alors que la Balance réfléchissait à comment re-séduire son amour de toujours, Shion se morfondait de plus en plus.

Le mini temple qu'Athéna avait fait construire pour lui au sein du Domaine Sacré venait d'être livrée. La nouvelle maison de l'ancien Pope était déjà meublé selon ses goûts, il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre possession des lieux. Il y avait disposé ses effets personnels, même s'il en avait peu, ainsi que ses vêtements. Cette nouvelle construction se trouvait non loin du Palais, évidemment elle se trouvait un peu en retrait. La Déesse avait bien fait les choses. Le mini temple était assez grand pour y vivre à deux sans se bousculer. Un cuisine ouverte sur le salon/ salle à manger donnait un aspect moderne au lieu, il y avait deux chambres dont l'une avait été transformé en bureau, une grande salle de bain avec douche et baignoire. Au fond de la demeure se trouvait également une bibliothèque rempli de livres offerts par Athéna elle-même. Tout était aménagé selon les goûts de l'ex-Belier. Malgré sa mélancolie, et bien qu'il n'y était que depuis quelques heures, il s'y sentait bien. Il avait enfin un endroit à lui.

Il se prépara une tisane atlante, dont il avait le secret et alla s'installer dans la bibliothèque. C'était un lieu apaisant pour lui. Il ne prit aucun livre. Il sirotait son breuvage tout en se perdant dans dans le passé. Comment Dohko, son amour, avait-il pu oublier leur promesse ? Il se demandait s'il devait lui parler ou simplement laisser faire les choses au risque que rien ne se passe. Dans ce cas, cela lui prouvait que l'amour que lui portait son vieil ami n'avait pas résisté au temps de leur séparation. Mais comment lui en vouloir malgré cela ? Il souffrait, c'était indéniable, néanmoins il se doutait qu'à un moment ou à un autre Dohko avait souffert également de ce destin tragique.

L'arrivée d'un cosmos le fit sortir de sa réflexion. Celui de l'être qui hantait de plus en plus ses pensées. Une sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis des décennies le prit. Ses entrailles se broyèrent. Son corps s'échauffait. Il haletait doucement. Il alla cependant accueillir son invité tout en essayant de reprendre contenance.

— Dohko ! Tu es mon premier invité. Mais entre, je t'en pris, sourit l'ex-Bélier.

— Quel honneur. Je vais avoir la primeur de la visite guidée, reprit taquin la Balance.

Shion s'improvisa guide et fit faire le tour de sa nouvelle demeure à son vieil ami puis lui proposa de boire quelque chose. Evidemment, l'invité accepta. C'était là une occasion de passer du temps ensemble et tâter le terrain.

— Cette nouvelle maison te permettra sans doute de passer enfin à autre chose, fit remarquer la Balance.

— J'aimerais bien. Mais notre passé fera toujours parti de moi, souffla l'ex-Pope.

Shion n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser aller ainsi devant son ami, mais il ne faisait que penser à ses sentiments pour lui. Leur promesse. Leur amour. En sa présence, son corps et son esprit semblaient vouloir lui échapper. Il voyait Dohko plutôt serein et il se surprit à penser de plus en plus que celui-ci n'éprouvait plus aucun sentiments amoureux envers lui. Cela faisait plus de deux cent ans, pouvait-il lui en vouloir pour ça ? Pour la première fois de sa longue existence, il doutait et il ne pouvait plus se rendre à StarHill pour méditer et lire le futur. Et puis à quoi bon ? Dohko avait le droit de changer d'avis et de passer à autre chose. Il y avait quelques jours, Shion pensait se déclarer ou plutôt se re-déclarer mais aujourd'hui il estimait que ce n'était plus une bonne idée. Il soupira intérieurement.

Les deux amis discutèrent finalement de beaucoup de choses, mais pas de leur promesse. Pour Dohko aussi cette situation devenait difficile. De plus, il voyait son amour de toujours tomber de plus en plus dans sa mélancolie. Il se promit de trouver vite un moyen pour se rapprocher de lui en douceur. Il voulait que sa déclaration soit à la hauteur des sentiments qu'il porte.

—

Au palais, Aioros travaillait dur. Il faisait chaque jour de son mieux pour faire fonctionner le Domaine Sacré et faire honneur à sa Déesse. Souvent son frère venait lui rendre visite. Ils avaient tous deux repris un rythme de vie fraternel même si les premiers mois furent difficiles. Aioros avait laissé un tout jeune garçon et il retrouvait un homme, alors évidemment il lui fallut un certain temps pour s'accoutumer à cela. Pour Aiolia aussi les retrouvailles furent ardues. Il retrouvait un frère aîné qui reprenait sa place de grand frère.

Les deux frangins avaient retrouvé un équilibre, et cela leur faisait du bien. Mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des jumeaux du Sanctuaire. Saga et Kanon, les jumeaux terrible du Domaine Sacré ne savaient plus quoi faire pour se faire pardonner leurs erreurs passées, du moins Saga. Kanon, plus rebelle, avait plus de mal à trouver sa place au sein des Gold malgré l'accueil qui lui avait été fait après leur retour à la vie. Tous les Chevaliers l'avait accepté comme l'un des leur, mettant en avant son attitude lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte. Mais voila, l'ex-Dragon des Mers avait vécu seul tellement longtemps et en plus avec son coeur rempli de rancoeur contre son frère que rien n'était simple pour lui. Cependant, plus les semaines, mois, passaient et plus les jumeaux retrouvaient leur place.

D'ailleurs, le fait de pouvoir aider Aioros au Palais permettait à Saga de faire amende honorable auprès de son vieil ami. Et bien qu'il se refuse de lui avouer ses sentiments, il tentait de profiter de chaque instant passé avec lui. Il se persuadait que cela lui suffisait, mais en réalité il n'en était rien.

Aioros sentait bien que Saga ne se sentait pas à l'aise en sa compagnie et ce, bien qu'il lui ait dit à plusieurs reprises que tout cela était le passé et que rien ne pourrait le changer. Pour le nouveau Pope, cette nouvelle vie était une chance dont il fallait profiter sans se retourner. Alors souvent, il sollicitait l'aide du Gémeaux bien qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Ainsi, ils passaient du temps ensemble et au fur et à mesure, Aioros sentait son aimé se détendre en sa compagnie. La couverture du travail faisait son oeuvre même si cela prenait du temps. Bientôt, il pourrait passer à l'attaque en essayant de le convaincre de dîner un soir avec lui.

D'ailleurs, le Pope attendait le Gémeaux. Il avait invoqué une fausse excuse, encore. Il se surprenait parfois à se demander si Saga était dupe ou pas. Peu importe. Il venait, c'était le plus important.

— Merci Saga de toujours accepter de venir m'aider, dit en l'accueillant Aioros.

— De rien, répondit-il.

— Souhaites-tu boire quelques chose avant de commencer ?

— Je veux bien un café, si tu as.

Aioros se rendit dans la pièce d'à côté et revint avec deux tasses fumantes remplies du breuvage noir. Il tendit l'une d'elle à son invité et pour la première fois ne se retint pas de d'effleurer la main de Saga qui se tétanisa.

— Dans quel domaine as-tu besoin d'aide, demanda le Gémeaux pour cacher ses émotions.

Sentir la chaleur d'Aioros sur sa main avait remué Saga plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Son coeur rata un battement. Comment travailler après ça ? Mais il réussit presque à se convaincre qu'il s'était fait des idées sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils se mirent au travail, mais étrangement Saga se posait une question : pourquoi Aioros l'avait fait venir alors qu'il ne semblait pas avoir vraiment besoin de lui ? Etait-ce encore son imagination ? L'après midi passa au rythme des dossiers traités. L'atmosphère était parfois lourde, parfois légère et les deux amis ne semblaient pas savoir pourquoi.

Sans s'en rendre compte l'heure avait défilé à vitesse grand « V », la pendule du bureau affichait dix-huit heures quarante.

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir retenu si longtemps, s'excusa le Pope.

— Ce n'est rien et puis nous avons bien avancé. Je pense que tu pourras terminer seul, fit remarquer Saga sur un ton neutre.

Aioros l'observa. Sans un mot. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Il ne pourrait plus invoquer l'excuse du travail pour le voir. Il devait agir maintenant.

— Pour me faire pardonner, accepterais-tu de dîner avec moi ce soir ? demanda t-il presque timidement.

Saga riva son regard au sien. Il semblait n'avoir aucune expression sur le visage, néanmoins tout son corps réagissait. Il tremblait. Bien sûr qu'il en avait envie.

— Merci Aioros mais je ne peux pas accepter, répondit le Gémeaux qui ne se donnait toujours pas le droit de l'aimer au grand jour.

Le pauvre Aioros sentit sa poitrine se comprimer. Il était si certain qu'il accepte, cette fois. Et puis, non il avait refusé, encore.

— Je comprends, je demande tard. Tu dois déjà avoir prévu quelque chose.

Le Pope avait murmuré plus qu'il n'avait parlé. Il était déçu et Saga s'en rendit vite compte. C'est là que le Gémeaux comprit que celui qu'il avait fait assassiné des années plus tôt, ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Bien sûr l'ex-Sagittaire lui avait clairement dit mais Saga pensait qu'il avait fait cela un peu par obligation. D'ailleurs Aiolia lui en voulait toujours de lui avoir enlevé son aîné, et il le comprenait parfaitement. Vis à vis du Lion, Saga ne se voyait pas avoir une relation avec Aioros. Pourtant, le regard que lui lançait le Pope en disait long sur sa tristesse et le Gémeaux s'en voulait, encore.

— Peut-être… peut-être que je pourrais accepter… pour cette fois, réussi enfin à dire le bleuté pas vraiment sûr de lui.

Aioros resta coi. Avait-il bien entendu ? Son organe de vie s'emballa rapidement dans sa poitrine, ses jambes se mirent à flageoler. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne fit vibrer ses cordes vocales. Pendant un long moment, aucun des deux amis ne dirent quoi que ce soit au point même que Saga regrettait d'avoir accepté. Et puis, le Pope reprit le dessus sur son corps. Ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois et un sourire timide vient égayer son visage.

— Je… je suis ravi que tu acceptes enfin de dîner avec moi, dit enfin l'ex-Sagittaire en rivant ces iris aux émeraudes du Gémeaux.

Saga fit un simple hochement de tête pour répondre à son ami. Honnêtement, il allait à l'encontre de ce qu'il se refusait de faire en acceptant cette invitation et il se sentait mal vis-à-vis de cela. Il fallut une bonne heure à Aioros pour préparer un repas pour deux. Pendant ce temps, le bleuté tournait en rond dans le salon, se demandant à plusieurs reprises ce qu'il faisait là. Sa tête lui disait de partir en courant alors que son coeur lui intimait l'ordre de rester.

Le Gémeaux aida son hôte à dresser à table, puis les deux Chevaliers se mirent à table. Le silence était l'invité de trop. Seuls résonnaient les couverts dans les assiettes. Mais Aioros se prit en main.

— Tu sais si tu ne voulais pas rester, tu n'étais pas obligé, fit remarquer l'ex-Sagittaire. Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu, souffla t-il.

Saga leva enfin le visage vers lui. Ses Orbes écarquillés, il fixait Aioros.

— Ce n'est pas ça, répondit l'intéressé.

— Ne me dis pas que tu ressasses encore notre passé ? Pourquoi refuses-tu d'avancer ?

— J'ai commis tant de monstruosités. J'ai fait…, Saga cessa une minute de parler. Je t'ai fait…, mais les mots que l'ancien Pope voulait dire se mouraient dans sa gorge, il baissa la tête.

Aioros se leva et s'approcha de celui qu'il aimait depuis toujours, et posa l'une de ses mains sur son épaule.

— Tu es le seul qui t'en veuille de tout cela. Je te rappelle que nous t'avons tous pardonné et que tu as prouvé ta valeur lors de la Guerre Sainte. Alors pourquoi refuses-tu d'avancer ? tenta de le convaincre pour la énième fois Aioros.

— Tu ne comprends donc pas ! fit Saga en élevant la voix. Je t'ai fait assassiner ! Comment veux-tu que j'avance ? Ton frère a toujours de la rancune contre moi et je le comprends. Je sais où tu veux en venir, mais jamais je ne pourrais faire cet affront à Aiolia. Il a bien trop souffert.

— Saga, mes sentiments pour toi n'ont jamais changé et Aiolia les connait. Je reconnais que cela ne le réjouit pas, mais il accepte. Je t'aime, et rien ne pourra changer ça, sourit tristement le Pope.

Le regard du Gémeaux se remplit de tristesse et d'amertume. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas Aioros.

— Ne dis pas ce genre de chose ! 'Ros. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux, pas après tout le mal que j'ai fait.

— Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu as le droit à cette vie, comme nous tous. Et tu as le droit d'être aimé et d'aimer. S'il te plait, accepte mon amour.

Saga était chamboulé dans ses sens. Il avait tellement d'amour pour cet homme que cela en était douloureux chaque jour un peu plus, néanmoins il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Que penseraient les autres ? Il se leva brusquement et écarta la main compatissante de son épaule, toisa son homologue et sans un mot quitta le Palais.

— SAGA…, hurla presque Aioros mais en vain.

Le Pope sentit ses tripes le broyer de l'intérieur. Il fixait l'endroit où son aimé avait disparu se demandant pourquoi Saga refusait tant de passer à autre chose…

—

Dohko se baladait dans les rues d'Athènes. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Il se rendait souvent à Rodorio mais les habitants le connaissaient, ils connaissaient tous les Chevaliers d'ailleurs. Il avait choisi la capitale pour rester anonyme. Il voulait réfléchir à comment re-séduire son vieil amour.

Il laissait son regard divaguer autour de lui. Parfois, il s'arrêtait devant une vitrine. Parfois, il passait devant sans même un regard. Il soupira plusieurs, aucune idée lui vint. Lorsqu'au détour d'une rue assez fréquentée, il surprit la conversation entre deux charmantes demoiselles. L'une d'elle expliquait à l'autre qu'elle recevait des lettres d'amour d'un anonyme. L'esprit de la Balance se mit en action. Il pensa que c'était là une bonne idée. Un peu cliché, certes, mais efficace.

A peine rentré dans son temple, il se mit à réfléchir sur la première lettre. Il la voulait anonyme pour le côté romance mais il souhaitait y inclure un mot, une phrase ou même un symbole que Shion reconnaitrait en une seconde. Et puis il fallait aussi que ce soit beau. Il tenait son idée, et pour lui c'était déjà le principale. Il alla donc prendre un bloc note et un stylo dans son bureau et revint dans le salon. Il s'installa dans le canapé, avec une bonne tasse de thé et se mit à écrire. Il s'y reprit à plusieurs fois avant de trouver les bons mots. Ceux qui correspondaient le mieux à son amour pour lui.

La journée était bien avancée mais il se décida tout de même à aller déposer sa lettre sous la porte d'entrée de la demeure de son vieil ami. Afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, il bloqua son cosmos dès qu'il sortit de son temple, se dirigea furtivement afin de ne pas se montrer, et utilisa les sous-terrains. Sans son cosmos, il était indétectable et il profita de cela pour observer un moment son amour de toujours par la fenêtre. Shion lisait. Son visage semblait éteint et ses yeux ne brillaient pas, pas comme d'habitude. Dans ses souvenirs les plus anciens, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu comme ça, aussi triste. Il profita encore un peu.

Il s'abreuvait de l'être aimé. Ses sentiments remontaient de plus en plus à la surface et cela l'étonna d'avoir pu les enfuir aussi loin en lui tant ils étaient forts. Avant de partir, il glissa son mot sous la porte, sans un bruit. Il lança un dernier regard sur Shion puis le laissa. Une boule d'angoisse s'initia en lui. Demain, il reviendra avec une autre lettre. Comment va réagir l'ex-Pope à tout cela ? Heureux d'avoir pu feinter le cosmos aguerri de l'Atlante, Dohko reprit le chemin de son temple, sans cosmos évidement et par la voie secrète.

Une part de lui était toutefois dans le flou. Il appréhendait la réaction de son ami. Shion pouvait parfois être très imprévisible. Allait-il deviner de suite qui lui avait envoyé cette lettre et jouer le jeu, ou allait-il simplement venir le voir en colère ? Maintenant, il devait être patient et ça il savait l'être. Quoique ! Après autant d'année à avoir caché ses sentiments, il commençait furieusement à perdre sa patience légendaire. Mais Shion était important pour lui. Il fera tout ce qu'il faudra pour lui prouver son amour.

—

Shion s'occupait comme il le pouvait. Depuis qu'il avait renoncé à être le Grand Pope d'Athéna, il n'avait plus beaucoup de tâches à effectuer. Bien sûr tous les jours il se rendait aux entraînements, passaient du temps avec ses pairs et amis et allait parfois aider Aioros dans ses nouvelles fonctions mais il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire. Le reste du temps, il avait tendance à se laisser aller à l'ennui. Comme maintenant. Alors il lisait. Il s'abreuvait de lecture même. Ce soir, il avait cependant un peu de mal à rester concentré sur l'ouvrage qu'il tenait en main. Il se savait seul pourtant il sentit une présence près de lui. Une présence qui l'épiait. Il ne prit pourtant pas la peine de relever la tête de son livre, de toute façon il était seul. Cela lui pesait. Dohko et lui s'étaient fait une promesse il y avait bien longtemps certes, mais il lui avait semblé qu'elle était importante pour tous les deux. Pourtant son amour de toujours semblait avoir oublié.

— _Comment pourrais-je lui demander de m'aimer encore après toutes ces années passées si loin l'un de l'autre ?_ pensa t-il.

Quelques heures plus tard, Shion quitta le fauteuil confortable dans lequel il se trouvait pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il avait soif et souhaitait s'hydrater avec une tisane Atlante. Sa préparation terminée, il regagna le salon pour se réinstaller dans le fauteuil. Sur le chemin, tasse à la main, il vit un papier sur le sol près de la porte d'entrée de sa demeure. Intrigué, il se baissa pour le ramasser. C'était en fait une enveloppe, sur laquelle était mentionnée son nom. Il fut surpris, ça c'est sûr d'autant qu'il n'avait perçu aucun cosmos. Il plissa ses yeux. Il n'avait perçu aucun cosmos, oui, mais il avait sentit une présence ! Ses sens se relâchaient et il n'aimait pas cela. Que pouvait bien contenir cette lettre, et surtout qui l'avait écrite et laissé sans qu'il ne se doute de quoique ce soit ?

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Lumi Aries : Merci pour ta lecture et pour le commentaire. Je suis touchée par tes compliments et je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours.

 **Pas un jour de plus sans toi**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **par Shiroitora-lili**

L'ex-Pope ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il n'avait pas reconnu l'écriture et cela l'intrigua davantage. Il sortit la feuille de papier, la déplia et commença à lire.

« _Mon Cher Shion,_

 _Voilà un moment que je t'observe en secret et je dois t'avouer que ta beauté m'a subjugué dès la première seconde où mes yeux se sont posés sur ton visage, sur ton corps. Depuis lors, je ne cesse de penser à toi. Je rêve de plonger mes doigts dans ta longue toison anis. Je rêve de faire glisser ma langue sur ton corps alangui. Je rêve, encore, ne noyer dans le reflet de tes iris lilas._

 _Mon corps et mon âme te réclament. Je suis tombé sous ton charme et rien ne saurait me détourner de toi. Je t'appartiens, si tu veux de moi. Je t'appartiendrais même si tu me rejettes. Un jour, je te dirais qui je suis mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, je veux te séduire et je me mettrais en quatre pour y parvenir. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que le feu intense que j'éprouve pour toi soit réciproque… »_

La lettre n'était pas signée mais la patte d'un animal y avait été dessiné. Shion sourit même si ses pommettes lui chauffaient. En cet instant, il sut qui lui avait envoyé cette lettre.

— Dohko, murmura t-il.

Il n'y avait que la Balance pour être si direct avec lui. Et puis, longtemps auparavant Dohko lui parlait déjà du reflet de ses iris lilas. Shion se sentit heureux et aimé. Son humeur changea. Son amour ne l'avait pas oublié et il venait de lui prouver. L'ex-Bélier relut cette lettre enflammée plusieurs fois. Dohko avait toujours été d'un tempérament calme et posé mais quand ils étaient ensemble, la Balance se laissait plus facilement aller à ses émotions et sentiments. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte bien des années avant qu'ils éprouvaient des sentiments amoureux l'un envers l'autre, ils avaient décidé de les mettre de côté. Leur vie était au service d'Athéna, ils ne pouvaient donc pas s'aimer. Pourtant, et à plusieurs reprises, c'était Dohko qui lui avait volé des baisers à l'abri des regards. Shion ne se débattait pas, mais lui faisait comprendre que cela ne les aiderait pas à tenir loin d'eux leur amour.

Que de souvenirs remontaient maintenant à la surface. Shion s'était réinstallé dans le fauteuil et tenait toujours cette lettre entre les doigts. Il voulut répondre à la déclaration de son amour mais il ne souhaitait pas gâcher le plaisir de Dohko de lui écrire d'autres lettres. Il le connaissait par coeur, et savait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas à une seule lettre. Dohko avait effacé son cosmos pour lui déposer l'enveloppe et Shion se souvint avoir ressentit une présence. Donc, il sentait le regard de Dohko sur lui.

— _Je vais répondre et attendre qu'il daigne se montrer à nouveau et je glisserais ma lettre sous la porte de ma demeure avant qu'il ne glisse la sienne_ , pensa l'ex-Pope.

Après avoir prit de quoi écrire, Shion se mit au travail. Il supposa qu'il avait au moins jusqu'au lendemain soir pour préparer une réponse.

—

Le lendemain tous les Chevaliers étaient réunis aux arènes ainsi que le Pope, Aioros. Shion épiait discrètement son vieil ami. Dohko paraissait tout à fait normal et serein. Intérieurement, ce n'était pourtant pas le cas surtout que la Balance s'était rendu compte que son aimé l'observait. Il le trouva plus enjoué qu'à l'accoutumée. L'entrainement débuta. Chacun à sa place, ils faisaient aujourd'hui un entrainement individuel. Shion avait terminé la réponse à la lettre anonyme la veille au soir, et il était impatient de pouvoir la remettre à son faux-mystérieux prétendant.

Aioros s'entraînait comme tous les autres. Il ne souhaitait pas être privilégié par rapport à ses fonctions. De temps à autre il s'arrêtait pour regarder ce que faisait son cadet, il avait raté tant d'années qu'il avait du mal à se retenir d'aller le conseiller. Même s'il n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre.

— Vas-tu cesser de m'observer ? demanda Aiolia.

— Je suis ton aîné et j'ai été ton maître, je t'observerais toujours, répondit tout sourire le Pope.

— Certes ! Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? l'interrogea le Lion.

Mais Aioros ne répondit pas. Il ne souhaitait pas parler de ses états d'âmes avec son frère, ni avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas ennuyer les autres avec ses problèmes de coeur.

— C'est en rapport avec Saga ? Je me trompe ?

— J'ai pas envie de t'ennuyer avec ça. Continues ton exercice ! répondit l'aîné.

— Tu es mon frère, tu peux tout me dire, reprit le Lion.

— Je sais, mais malheureusement il n'y a rien à dire, soupira Aioros.

— Aller ! Raconte, ça te soulagera.

L'aîné n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'épancher sur sa soirée de la veille, mais son frère s'inquiétait et il le voyait.

— Je l'ai invité à manger hier soir pour m'excuser de l'avoir retenu longtemps. Il a accepté mais…

Le Pope prit une profonde inspiration, puis reprit.

— Il s'est enfui pendant le dîner, dit-il sur un ton presque résigné.

— Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses encore l'aimer mais si c'est ce que tu veux, pourquoi es-tu ici avec moi au lieu d'aller essayer de lui parler ?

— Cela ne changera rien, je le crains. Il sait que tu lui en veux pour ce qu'il m'a fait et pour la souffrance que tu as enduré à cause de cela. Il se refuse de partager mes sentiments par respect pour toi et moi. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais changer son état d'esprit, expliqua l'ex-Sagittaire.

— Je suis désolé qu'il ait ressentit cela. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est ton bonheur et si ça veut dire que tu sois avec lui, soit ! Tu le sais.

— Oui je le sais et t'en remercie mais Saga ne le voit pas ainsi.

Aioros soupira tout en se retournant vers le Gémeaux qui était assit dans un coin. Il semblait observer son jumeau se défouler sur un gros rocher. Saga avait le regard vide, cela brisa le coeur du Pope. Aiolia s'en voulait d'être en partie la cause des soucis de frère avec celui qu'il avait toujours aimé, alors il prit la décision – sans rien dire à son aîné – d'aller tenter de discuter avec Saga même si cela ne l'enchantait guère.

Le Gémeaux s'était égaré dans ses pensés. La veille, en la présence d'Aioros, il avait senti tous ses sens le bousculer. Sa déclaration résonnait toujours dans son esprit. Ses émotions n'avaient jamais été aussi fortes qu'en cet instant, pas même le jour de sa mort lorsqu'il fut pardonné par Athéna elle-même. Pourtant, il s'était enfui en plein milieu du repas. Il avait trop honte de son comportement passé et n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi et comment les autres, Aioros compris, avaient pu lui pardonner autant de cruauté. Kanon le voyait se morfondre. Il en connaissait la cause mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il comprenait son jumeau mieux que quiconque, après tout il avait commis les mêmes erreurs.

— Saga, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le voir ? Il te regardait y a même pas cinq minutes, fit remarquer le cadet.

— Je ne peux pas, souffla l'aîné.

— Non c'est faux. C'est juste que tu ne VEUX pas, répliqua Kanon. Mais de quoi as-tu peur au juste ? Il est dingue de toi, alors pourquoi tu refuses de faire un pas vers lui ?

— Tu as raison. Je ne veux pas. Et je sais qu'il tient à moi, il me l'a encore dit hier soir. Mais après tout ce que j'ai fait – ce que je lui ai fait – comment pourrais-je le regarder en face, et Aiolia ?

— Tu es désespérant, souffla l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

— Tu peux parler. Tu penses comme moi, sinon il y a longtemps que tu serais aller voir une certaine personne au lieu de t'envoyer en l'air avec ton ex. Pour l'hygiène, comme tu dis ! railla Saga.

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mal dans ta peau que tu dois être désagréable avec moi ! fit Kanon en haussant le ton.

— Certes, mais avant de donner des conseils aux autres, balayes devant ta porte !

Kanon toisa son jumeau, bougonna et quitta les lieux sans se retourner. Son aîné l'agaçait, bien que pour le coup il avait en partie raison. Cela lui donna une excuse d'aller dans le royaume de Poséïdon afin d'aller faire un peu d'exercice avec Sorrente. Il n'était pas amoureux de lui loin de là même. Mais ils se connaissaient depuis des années et ils avaient déjà eu une liaison. La Sirène de Poséïdon était amoureuse de lui, et il le savait. Il se servait de cela pour arriver à ses fins. Dans un coin de son coeur, il y a avait quelqu'un d'autre mais il semblait inaccessible. Seul Saga connaissait ses sentiments envers lui.

Saga le regarda s'éloigner. La vie n'avait jamais été facile pour les jumeaux et la deuxième vie qu'il leur avait été offerte n'était pas – pour eux – une chance mais un fardeau. Comment en vouloir à Kanon pour cela ? L'entraînement prit fin quelques heures plus tard. Saga n'avait pas bougé, Kanon n'avait pas réapparu, Aioros épiait toujours son aimé. Aiolia vit que Saga ne bougeait pas alors que tous les autres Gold avaient quitté les arènes. Il prit une profonde inspiration et alla le voir.

— Saga, on peut parler ? demanda posément le Lion.

— Aiolia ! fit surpris le Gémeaux.

— Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec mon frère. Il n'est pas bien…

— Je suis désolé, Aiolia, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi.

— Ah oui ! Et bien tu le feras quand même. Et tu vas commencé par m'écouter ! C'est clair ! s'énerva le plus jeune.

Saga écarquilla ses émeraudes. Aiolia sortait les griffes et semblait très déterminé, alors Saga ne dit rien et laissa parler son pair.

— A cause de toi mon frère souffre. Il a des sentiments pour toi depuis très longtemps et toi tu aussi, si j'en crois ce qu'il me dit, alors pourquoi refuses-tu toujours son amour ?

— C'est compliqué Aiolia…

— L'amour c'est toujours compliqué mais là toi tu t'acharnes pour que cela le soit encore plus ! 'Ros m'a dit pourquoi tu refusais ses avances. Tu t'en veux pour tout. Ca je peux comprendre, mais tu t'es comporté en digne chevalier d'Athéna lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte. Tous les Chevaliers et Dieux t'ont pardonné, et c'est pour cela que tu es de retour comme nous tous. Et puis, il y a moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Gémeaux baissa les yeux. Bien sûr que vis-à-vis du Lion, il avait des remords, des rancunes et honte alors comment pourrait-il devenir l'amant de son frère ?

— Certes cela me plait guère que mon frère soit tombé amoureux d'un type comme toi, et pour les raisons que nous connaissons tous. Mais je ne supporte pas le voir dans cet état, et le seul qui pourra lui rendre le sourire, c'est toi, Saga. Alors cesse de vivre dans le passé. C'est fini tout ça. Les Dieux m'ont rendu mon frère, et même si plus jeune j'ai pris cher par les autres aujourd'hui je sais que cela m'a grandement aidé à devenir un Gold. Alors si c'est ma bénédiction que tu veux, tu l'as, sourit le blond.

Saga allait ouvrir la bouche, mais il se ravisa. Il déglutit péniblement. Il n'arrivait même pas à réfléchir. En même temps, que dire après cela ? Pourtant, il vit son compagnon d'armes attendre une sorte de réponse. Après avoir inspiré profondément, il tenta de prendre la parole.

— Je … je ne sais pas quoi dire, Aiolia. Mais il ne suffit pas que tu me donnes l'autorisation d'aimer ton frère. C'est plus compliqué que cela…

— A d'autre. Tu prends la tangente car tu as peur. Tu penses que tu ne mérites pas d'être là. C'est faux ! Sinon pourquoi les Dieux t'auraient rendu la vie ?

— Pour me voir souffrir, je suppose.

— Tu délires. Soit positif et avance au lieu de reculer. Va voir mon frère et soyez heureux. Tout le monde le mérite, même toi, Saga.

Aiolia ne se doutait pas qu'il pourrait être aussi amical avec celui qui avait fait assassiner son aîné. Mais les mots qu'il lui avait dit étaient justes. Et plus il tentait de convaincre son pair, et plus il se sentait bien. Il venait lui-même d'accepter la présence de Saga en ces lieux et ne voyait plus d'inconvénients à sa relation avec son aîné.

— Aiolia, je ne peux pas te faire cet affront, reprit le Gémeaux.

— Saga, va voir 'Ros et maintenant ! intima le Lion.

Puis Aiolia laissa seul Saga. Il espérait que son intervention soit positive pour son frère comme pour Saga. Mais avec le caractère du Gémeaux, ce n'était pas gagné.

—

Dans l'après-midi, Mû était passé voir son ancien maître. Ils discutèrent un long moment autour d'un thé Atlante dont Shion gardait précieusement le secret. Un jour, peut-être, lui donnera t-il le secret de sa confection. Le Bélier vit un léger changement dans le comportement de Shion cependant il n'y croyait pas, pas vraiment. Pourtant, plus l'après-midi avançait, plus le jeune Atlante se ravissait. Il voyait Shion de plus en plus enjoué. Le premier gardien pensa que Dohko avait réussi à lui parler et que cela avait fait du bien à son ancien maître. Mû laissa finalement Shion en fin d'après-midi.

Shion aurait pu invité son ancien disciple pour le dîner mais il voulait être seul au cas où son faux-mystérieux courtisant passerait ce soir. Il espérait sentir sa présence pour ne pas le rater et lui donner sa lettre. La soirée fila doucement. L'ex-Bélier était impatient. Cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Il mangea difficilement puis il essaya de reprendre la lecture du livre commencé la veille. Mais il avait un mal fou à se concentrer. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent, Shion étaient enfin entré dans son ouvrage, il ne pensait plus à Dohko. Du moins, jusqu'au moment où il se sentit observer.

Il se leva rapidement et se plaça derrière sa porte. Il ne l'ouvrit pas, il voulait jouer le jeu.

— Je sais que vous êtes là. J'ai senti votre présence, tout comme hier. Je ne vous demande ni de parler ni de vous présenter. Merci pour votre lettre. J'ai répondu, je vous glisse l'enveloppe sous la porte. Je vous promets de ne pas essayer de voir. J'ai envie de jouer ce jeu avec vous. Je ne dis pas que vos sentiments sont réciproques, pour cela il faudrait que je sache qui vous êtes, mais j'attendrais.

Shion avait presque parlé d'une traite afin que l'auteur anonyme de se trahisse pas. De l'autre côté de la porte, Dohko souriait. Il s'était douté que Shion sentirait sa présence même s'il fermait son cosmos, mais il n'avait pas prévu de réponse à sa lettre. Ceci dit, c'était intéressant. Il resta silencieux tout en écoutant la tirade de son aimé. Il savait qu'il avait été démasqué, il avait fait en sorte que cela arrive, alors voir Shion jouer le jeu le ravissait. Il vit une enveloppe blanche glisser sous la porte, il la ramassa et quitta les lieux sans laisser sa propre lettre. Shion sentit son prétendant partir. Restait plus qu'à attendre le lendemain soir pour lire à nouveau les mots de son vieil amour. Cette joute romantique l'emplissait de joie.

La Balance remonta rapidement vers son temple. Il ne souhaitait pas lire la lettre de son tendre amour n'importe où. Il voulait s'assoir posément et déguster les mots de Shion tranquillement. Il n'avait croisé personne et arriva donc rapidement dans sa demeure. Dohko s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré, respira profondément, ouvrit l'enveloppe que lui avait remis Shion et commença la lecture.

« _Cher anonyme,_

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer, alors pardonnez l'effet brouillon de cette lettre. Je vous remercie pour l'interêt que vous me portez. Vos mots m'ont fortement touché et me montrent votre détermination à me séduire d'autant que le côté enflammé de vos sentiments échauffe mes sens._

 _Visiblement, vous me connaissez bien. Cela vous donne l'avantage. Par déduction, je peux néanmoins deviner que tu es l'un de mes pairs. ( d'où le « tu » que j'emploie à présent ). Seul un Chevalier aguerri peut se vanter de tromper mon cosmos._

 _Il m'est néanmoins impossible de répondre positivement à tes sentiments car mon coeur appartient déjà à quelqu'un. Je comprendrais que tu ne répondes pas à cette lettre, Hū qíshì*_ »

En finissant son courrier ainsi, Shion disait à Dohko qu'il l'avait bien reconnu. C'était le seul à lui donner ce surnom. La Balance sourit. Il était heureux même. Le jeu pouvait continuer. Cette situation mettait un peu de piquant dans la relation entre les deux Chevaliers. Dohko se sentit soulagé de voir que son amour de toujours l'aimait encore. Car oui, il le sentait. Il en était sûr.

Le brun alla chercher de quoi écrire. Il devait répondre à Shion. Il réfléchit longuement aux mots qu'il souhaitait coucher sur la page blanche posée sur la table devant lui. Pouvait-il se permettre de faire une lettre plus explicite que l'autre ? Et puis pourquoi pas ? Il s'attela donc à la tâche. Parfois, il sentait ses pommettes s'échauffer, parfois son corps frissonnait d'anticipation lorsqu'il s'imaginait tout ce qu'il écrivait. Shion rougirait à coup sûr. La Balance mit un certain temps pour peaufiner son mot. Il en était plutôt content mais se demandait comment réagirait Shion devant ses mots plus qu'enflammés.

—

A l'entraînement du lendemain, l'ex-Bélier et la Balance ne se parlèrent pratiquement pas. En revanche, chacun d'eux épiait l'autre, discrètement. Les autres Gold ne manquaient rien. Ils les voyaient s'observer, se demandant à quel jeu ils jouaient. Mais certains d'entre eux avaient également surpris Aioros chercher Saga du regard en permanence et celui-ci faire semblant de ne rien voir.

— Quand crois-tu qu'ils vont se déclarer ces deux là ? demanda Milo à son glaçon en désignant du menton Saga et Aioros.

— Saga vit toujours dans le passé et ne s'est pas pardonné ses actes. Je doute qu'il accepte l'amour de 'Ros, répondit Camus sur un ton neutre.

— C'est tellement plus facile à deux, fit, à juste titre, remarquer le Scorpion.

— Certes. Mais cela ne doit pas être facile pour Saga. Il l'a fait assassiner alors qu'il l'aimait déjà à cette époque.

— Mais ça doit l'être aussi pour 'Ros.

Le fier Chevalier des glaces acquiesça tout en croissant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

—

Alors que Saga se morfondait, seul, dans son temple les yeux rivés sur le Palais Popal, Kanon fit une entrée fracassante. Le Gémeaux en titre sursauta puis soupira tout en se retournant vers son cadet.

— Kanon ! Qu'y a t-il encore ? demanda Saga las.

— Rien !

— Sauf que ton attitude montre le contraire, sourit l'aîné. Je suppose que tu étais dans le Domaine Sous-Marin.

— Ouais ! Et alors ?

— Tu t'es encore disputé avec Sorrente, je me trompe ?

Kanon se jeta dans le canapé, croisa les bras et soupira très bruyamment. Saga vint le rejoindre.

— Ouais, répondit Kanon sur un ton neutre.

— Pourquoi continues-tu de le voir ? Tu n'as aucun sentiments pour lui. Il doit souffrir. Sois honnête avec vous deux.

— J'aime pas être seul, c'est pour ça que je le vois.

— Ok mais il mérite d'être heureux et toi tu joues avec ses sentiments.

— Arrête de me faire la morale. T'es pas mieux que moi ! grogna le cadet.

— Je ne joue avec personne ! répondit Saga en haussant légèrement le ton.

— Peut-être mais tu le fais souffrir quand même !

La joute verbale entre les deux frères était lancée. Aucun d'eux ne lâchera l'affaire. Ils n'étaient pas gémeaux pour rien.

— Je ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs. Et au lieu de te morfondre dans ce fichu canapé va donc aux Enfers pour voir ce qu'il s'y passe ! s'énerva l'aîné.

— Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire ou pas ! Et non je n'irai pas le voir !

— Tu es désespérant, tu sais. Tu es amoureux de lui et au lieu d'essayer de le séduire tu préfères te taper un mec que tu n'aimes pas.

— Tu n'es pas mieux frangin. Tu aimes 'Ros depuis toujours, alors pourquoi ne pas accepter ses avances ? Et ne me ressors pas ton baratin habituel !

Le ton entre les deux redescendait peu à peu. C'était rare que l'une de leur dispute finisse aussi vite. Saga se leva et alla se planter devant la fenêtre du salon. Kanon l'observa sans rien dire.

— Chaque fois que je le vois, je revis cette terrible journée. C'est plus fort que moi. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment il fait pour m'aimer autant après tout ça.

— Moi, je pense que tu te poses bien trop de question, reprit Kanon qui l'avait rejoint. Si pour une fois, là tout de suite sans penser au passé, tu t'avouais tes sentiments pour lui, quels seraient-ils ?

— Je l'aime, murmura l'aîné. Je l'aime comme un fou.

— Alors pourquoi te retenir ? Vas-y fonce, sourit Kanon.

— N'est-ce pas le rôle de l'aîné de trouver les bons mots pour réconforter le cadet ? fit Saga.

— Mais parfois l'aîné n'est pas apte à réfléchir et prendre une décision posément si le cadet ne l'aide pas.

— Pourquoi tu ne suivrais pas tes propres conseils, fit remarquer Saga.

— Très bien. Tu vas voir Aioros et je vais voir ce dragon mal léché. Ca te va ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Si tu n'y vas pas je t'y conduis de force, le taquina Kanon.

— C'est d'accord. Mais accorde moi un jour ou deux pour mettre mes idées au clair.

— Soit, alors demain tu vas au Palais et moi je descends aux Enfers.

Les deux frères se serrèrent la main. Ils venaient de faire un pacte, et ils allaient s'y tenir – enfin l'espéraient-ils. Pourtant aucun d'eux n'avaient envie de respecter ce pacte, mais une promesse était une promesse. Kanon se demandait comment il allait aborder le Spectre de l'étoile céleste de la férocité. Depuis, le retour de tous à la vie, Kanon n'avait de cesse de penser à lui, à leur combat, à leur mort. Puis peu à peu, il s'était rendu compte qu'il en était tombé amoureux. Au début, il n'y crut pas bien sûr mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Dès que son esprit n'était pas occupé, il pensait à lui. Même lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Sorrente, ses pensées déviaient vers le premier juge des Enfers. Kanon soupira. Cela n'allait pas être facile de lui montrer ses sentiments, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer sinon son frère se dégonflerait et il ne le souhaitait pas.

Saga se posait à peu près les mêmes questions que son jeune frère, à une nuance près. Lui savait que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Aioros lui avait tant dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne pouvait en douter. Le Gémeaux savait qu'il n'avait qu'un pas à faire pour être heureux mais ce n'était pas pareil pour Kanon. Il se mordit la lèvre. Un instant, il voulut aller le voir pour annuler leur promesse, mais Saga savait que son frère avait fait cela pour lui et Aioros. Alors, il ne dit rien. Et puis, Kanon avait aussi le droit d'être heureux. Saga pria les Dieux pour que les sentiments de son cadet soient acceptés et rendus en retour. La soirée risquait d'être très longue…

—

Lorsque Dohko arriva près de la demeure de Shion, il ne sentit pas sa présence. Il scruta le Sanctuaire avec son cosmos afin de le localiser. Non pas qu'il le surveille, il souhaitait juste savoir si Shion n'était pas en train de l'épier. Il le détecta au Palais. Il devait sans doute seconder Aioros. Le Chevalier de la Balance glissa sa lettre sous la porte et rejoignit son temple, un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu observer un peu son amour. Pendant qu'il remontait vers sa maison, il ne put s'empêcher de regretter un peu ce jeu. C'était, certes, stimulant mais n'avaient-ils pas perdu assez de temps ? Plus les jours passaient et plus Dohko sentaient ses sentiments l'envahirent. Il débordait d'amour pour Shion et n'avait qu'une envie : celle de le tenir enfin dans ses bras.

Lorsque Shion redescendit vers sa demeure, il sentit la présence de Dohko dans son temple. Il le franchit très rapidement afin de ne pas le croiser. Pas maintenant. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas le voir, juste que cela ajoutait un peu de piquant à leur cour.

Lorsque l'ex-Bélier pénétra chez lui, il vit une enveloppe joncher le sol. Il sourit. Il se baissa pour la ramasser, la posa sur la table et alla se faire chauffer de l'eau pour se faire une tisane. Quelques minutes plus tard, son breuvage infusait lentement dans sa tasse. Une bonne odeur de fruit rouge embaumait l'air. Avant d'aller s'installer dans le canapé, il prit la lettre déposée plus tôt par Dohko, puis il l'ouvrit.

A suivre…

* chevalier tigré en chinois, d'après le traducteur Google. Normalement sur le « u » c'est un circonflexe à l'envers.


	3. Chapter 3

**RAR :**

Lumi de Aries : Je tiens à te remercier pour tous tes compliments. Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise autant. J'espère que ce prochain chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ^^. Shion et Dohko sont dans un jeu de séduction ce qui rend leur relation douce. Ah oui Saga et Aioros, j'aime aussi ce couple :). Je ne te réponds pas en espagnol car je ne sais ni lire ni écrire cette langue et je sais que tu lis le français… Encore merci pour ta lecture et pour le commentaire. Je suis touchée. A bientôt.

YukiChanLaNeko : Merci pour ta lecture et pour la review. Contente que cela te plaise.

* * *

 **Pas un jour de plus sans toi**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **par Shiroitora-lili**

« _Mon cher amour,_

 _Je suis désolé d'apprendre que tu as déjà quelqu'un dans ton coeur, mais je m'autorise à espérer que cela soit un amour à sens unique et qu'un jour, peut-être, tu partageras mes sentiments._

 _En revanche, je suis ravi d'avoir bouleversé tes sens avec ma déclaration. Je ne vais pas me priver de recommencer, alors…_ »

Shion ne reconnaissait pas Dohko dans ces mots, pourtant il en était sûr : c'était bien lui. Il continua sa lecture. Plus les phrases défilaient sous ses yeux, plus il se sentait gêné. Les mots de son amour raisonnaient dans son esprit. A certains moments, il frissonnait d'anticipation en mettant des images sur les mots. A d'autres, il sentait ses joues s'échauffer supposant – à juste titre – qu'il rougissait comme un adolescent. La température de la pièce où se trouvait Shion semblait augmenter à mesure qu'il lisait cette lettre incendiaire. Dohko détaillait tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire subir, ou dire. L'Atlante était seul et heureusement. Ses pommettes rougissaient de plus en plus. Son corps réagissait à tous les mots écrits sur ce morceau de papier. Son coeur s'emballait, menaçant de seconde en seconde de s'extirper de sa poitrine. Il avait chaud. Très chaud.

L'ex-Bélier se délectait de l'amour que Dohko laissait transparaître dans ses mots. Il pouvait y voir que ses sentiments étaient forts et réels. Bien sûr, il n'en avait jamais douté mais de lire son ardeur, le ravissait. Lui, qui pensait il y avait encore quelques jours que la Balance ne l'aimait plus…

Shion était tellement pris dans sa lecture, qu'il en avait oublié sa tisane qui refroidissait à vu d'oeil. Quand il voulut boire, il grimaça ; il n'aimait pas boire ses tisanes froides. Quand enfin, il termina sa lecture, la pression qu'il ressentait depuis un moment retomba. Il souffla longuement, puis prit le temps de se remettre de ses émois.

Alors que peu à peu, l'ex-Pope reprenait le contrôle de son corps et de ses émotions, son esprit lui échappa. Alors qu'il n'avait lu cette lettre qu'une seul fois, il semblait déjà la connaître par coeur. Les mots lui revinrent et avec, des images. Claires. Nettes. Précises. Il dut se rabrouer pour ne pas que tout son être se remettre à réagir. Avant d'aller se coucher, il alla prendre une douche afin de tenter de se détendre. Sa nuit fut tout de même calme, sans doute parce qu'il se savait aimé.

—

Dans le troisième temple, la nuit avait été en revanche plus agitée. Chacun des Gémeaux savait que la journée qui s'annonçait ne serait pas facile. Aussi, ils avaient tourné et viré un bonne partie de la nuit, et pendant l'autre ils étaient restés éveillés. Saga et Kanon savaient ce que pensait l'autre, ce qu'il faisait au même instant pourtant ils ne se levèrent pas pour aller vers l'un vers l'autre. Ils avaient besoin de cette solitude, de réfléchir seul.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans un silence étrange. Saga et Kanon n'étaient pas au mieux de leur forme. Néanmoins, ils avaient pactisé et comme lorsqu'ils étaient mômes, ils allaient tenir leur promesse aussi difficile soit-elle.

— Quand pars-tu ? demanda l'aîné.

— Je suppose que je dois d'abord me faire annoncer. Après le petit déj', j'irais voir 'Ros mais je ne sais pas encore quelle excuse lui donner.

— Très bien, je monte avec toi alors, puisqu'il le faut.

— Nous voilà bien, se força à sourire le cadet.

— Oui, mais je te rappelle que c'est ton idée, souligna Saga.

— Je sais. Mais sans ça, tu ne te serais jamais décidé à aller voir 'Ros.

— C'est vrai, mais tu n'aurais jamais été aux Enfers, sans cela non plus, ajouta l'aîné.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, les deux bleutés prenaient la direction du Palais. Une certaine angoisse les prit. Surtout Saga, qui allait voir celui pour qui battait son coeur dans à peine quelques minutes. Puis, enfin ils arrivèrent derrière la lourde porte sculptée du bureau où se trouvait le Pope. Saga prit une profonde inspiration. Lui, qui avait manipulé ses pairs, les avait trompé ; lui, avait peur de se retrouver face ses propres sentiments. Par quoi commencer ? Telle était la question que l'un des Gold les plus forts se posait. En amour, la puissance ne compte pas et Saga s'en rendait compte à mesure que le temps s'amenuisait.

Kanon prit l'initiative de cogner à cette porte. Ils entendirent la voix clair et forte de leur nouveau Pope résonner, leur demandant d'entrer. Les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent. Pas fier. Pourquoi Kanon avait eu cette idée stupide ? Intérieurement, ils ricanaient de la faiblesse qui les envahissaient peu à peu. Impossible de reculer, Aioros savait qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à entrer et pour Saga se mettre à nu.

—

Aioros arriva tôt à son bureau. La veille, il avait travaillé tard avec Shion sur un dossier très particulier et cela avait prit beaucoup de temps. Ce matin il devait donc rattraper ce qu'il n'avait pas fait la veille. Avant de se mettre à la tâche, il scruta tout le Domaine Sacré pour voir si tout allait bien. Et comme chaque jour, il s'arrêtait sur le cosmos de Saga. Ce matin celui-ci était très torturé. L'ex-Sagittaire voulu en savoir un peu mais il fut déranger par un garde. Mais il se promit de sonder de nouveau le cosmos du Gémeaux dès que possible. Souvent il repensait à l'autre soir. Celui où il lui avait, pour une énième fois, déclaré sa flamme. Saga s'était enfuit. Ce serait-il trompé sur les sentiments de son vieil ami ? Le Pope dut se mettre au travail qui m'attendait pas.

Deux heures plus tard, il fit une pose. Alors qu'il se leva pour aller se servir un bon café, il laissa dévier son cosmos. Son coeur rata un puis deux battements. Ses iris s'écarquillèrent. Il n'y croyait pas. Il sentait le cosmos de son aimé arriver vers lui. Saga était avec Kanon et ils venaient de sortir du temple d'Aphrodite. Alors pas de doute, Saga se rendait au Palais. Mais pourquoi ? Le Gémeaux ne montait jamais à moins que le Pope ne lui demande de l'aide. Aioros perdait doucement le contrôle de ses émotions mais il savait aussi qu'il devait se ressaisir et vite. Il était le représentant de la Déesse Athéna sur Terre, il ne pouvait faillir de la sorte pour un homme. Le coup fatidique arriva. Kanon venait de frapper à la porte. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour reprendre le dessus sur ses sentiments.

—

Alors que la porte s'ouvrit, l'organe de vie de Saga et d'Aioros cessa de battre. C'est Kanon qui prit la parole sachant de tout façon que son frère ne dirait rien au brun en sa présence.

— Salut 'Ros. Désolés de venir te déranger si tôt, commença Kanon.

— Kanon, Saga. Bonjour. Vous ne me dérangez pas. Vous savez que ma porte est ouverte à tous et tout le temps. Que vous arrive t-il ? demanda le Pope, les yeux rivés sur son amour plus que sur son interlocuteur.

— Et bien, pour ma part j'aimerais me rendre dans le Royaume d'Hadès. Pour Saga, je ne sais pas.

Bien sûr qu'il savait mais pour une fois, il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs Saga le remercia télépathiquement.

— Pourquoi veux-tu aller aux Enfers ? Nous n'avons personne là-bas et nous n'avons pas prévu de visite diplomatique, l'interrogea Aioros.

— C'est personnel, 'Ros.

Le Pope scruta plus en profondeur le cosmos de Kanon, chose qu'il ne se permettait pas en temps normal mais la requête de son ami était étrange. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était jamais permis de le faire à Saga. Faisant mine de réfléchir, il entra dans le cosmos du second Gémeaux. Puis, il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il sourit, intérieurement avant de reprendre.

— Très bien, Kanon mais que dois-je dire à Hadès ? le taquina t-il.

— Je ne sais pas, ça c'est ton boulot, répliqua le bleuté.

— Attends une minute, je me mets en contact avec lui.

Télépathiquement, Aioros prit donc contact avec le seigneur des Enfers. Il lui expliqua que Kanon souhaitait faire plus ample connaissance avec l'un de ses Spectres. Hadès rit de bon coeur, comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Mais depuis la paix, son âme s'était apaisée. Grand nombre de ses sujets batifolaient entre eux mais aussi avec des guerriers des autres castres. Bien sûr leur conversation resta secrète et Kanon ne se doutait pas un instant que le Pope savait pourquoi il voulait descendre aux Enfers et encore moins qu'il était en train d'en parler avec le Dieu.

— Très bien Kanon ! Le Seigneur Hadès envoye quelqu'un te chercher au Château d'Heinstein. Tu peux rester l'invité des Enfers le temps que tu veux.

— Merci 'Ros. Je pars maintenant alors. A plus frangin.

Kanon quitta le Palais sans attendre. Plus pour laisser son frère et Aioros que pour se précipité en Allemagne. Mais il se résigna. Après tout, que risquait-il ? Une moquerie ? De l'indifférence ? Bref, il passa prendre quelques affaires dans sa chambre, et ouvrit un « Golden triangle » pour se rendre au Château d'Hadès. Depuis la paix, tous les Chevaliers pouvaient ainsi user de leur pouvoir. Une sorte de cadeau que leur avait fait leur Déesse après leur retour à la vie.

Dans le bureau du Pope, le silence fit irruption. Saga n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis leur arrivée. Pourtant, il fallait bien dire quelque chose.

— Tu voulais ne voir aussi, Saga, l'interrogea le Pope sur un ton plus neutre qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— Sauf si tu es très occupé, tenta d'esquiver le Gémeaux.

— Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'accorderai toujours le temps qu'il faut à mes Chevaliers et amis. Alors, dis-moi ?

— Je … je suis désolé d'être … parti l'autre soir, murmura presque le bleuté.

— Saga, pourquoi me fuis-tu ? lui demanda t-il une fois de plus en s'approchant.

— Je ne mérite pas le pardon. Je… je ne mérite pas ton amour, avoua enfin Saga.

— Tout le monde mérite le pardon. De plus tu t'es battu de notre côté contre Hadès et ses troupes. Et rien ne pourra m'empêcher de t'aimer.

Aioros était vraiment très près du Gémeaux. Celui-ci baissa la tête et ne pensait qu'à partir de là. Cependant, il repensa à son frère et à leur pacte. Il ravala sa salive, releva la tête et fit un pas vers son amour. Avant qu'il n'ai pu dire ou faire quoique ce soit, le Pope se sentit pris au piège comme dans un étau. Saga l'enlaçait. Aioros était aux anges. Enfin, Saga acceptait ses sentiments et lui rendait.

— Pardon 'Ros. Pardon pour tout, murmurait encore le bleuté tout en laissant couler une larme.

— Saga, quand vas-tu cesser de te torturer ? Regarde-moi, demanda le Pope tout en relevant le visage de son aimé. Nous sommes là, tous les deux et rien n'est plus important maintenant.

Le visage d'Aioros s'approcha de celui de Saga. Le brun essuya les larmes de son amour avec son pouce et posa enfin délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du bleuté qui ne bougea pas. Un long baiser tendre et sensuel les unit après autant d'attente. Les deux hommes ne sentaient plus leur corps et se laissaient envahir par une multitude d'émotions. Le baiser prit fin au moment où ils avaient besoin de reprendre leur respiration. Ils s'accrochèrent du regard. Aioros était heureux comme jamais. Saga se sentait si aimé juste avec un baiser qu'il ne regrettait pas, enfin presque. Les deux prirent un moment pour se recentrer et discuter de tout cela. Saga semblait avoir prit sa décision et Aioros en était vraiment ravi. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir avancer l'un avec l'autre. Le Gémeaux souhaita rester avec son amant toute la journée pour l'aider mais aussi pour profiter enfin de sa présence. Mais avant tout cela, il fallait gérer l'entraînement…

—

Alors que Shion prenait son petit-déjeuner tout en repensant à la lettre torride que Dohko lui avait laissé la veille, il sentit le cosmos de son ancien disciple. Mû venait lui rendre une visite de courtoisie. L'ex-Bélier se rabroua mentalement avant l'arrivée de celui qu'il considérait comme un fils. Avant même que le jeune Atlante n'ait frappé à la porte, Shion l'invita à entrer via leur cosmos. Mû pénétra alors dans la demeure.

— Mû ! Je suis heureux de voir, l'accueillit-il. Voilà plusieurs jours que nous ne nous étions pas vu.

— Bonjour Maître. Oui je sais, je ne suis pas venu souvent ces temps-ci, répondit Mû comme un enfant à son père.

— Allons, vient t'assoir.

Le premier gardien s'installa à table alors que Shion partit chercher une tasse pour son invité. Les deux amis discutèrent un long avant que Mû ne se décide à lui dire qu'il le trouvait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

— Vous semblez allez mieux, Maître, osa faire remarquer le jeune Bélier.

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda surpris Shion.

— Et bien, vous sembliez si triste ces derniers temps. Mais vous avez retrouvez le sourire. J'en suis heureux.

— Tu avais donc remarqué. Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, Mû. Mais tout va bien.

— Je suis heureux de l'apprendre.

Shion sourit mais ne s'éternisa pas. Il ne souhaitait pas divulguer qu'il recevait des lettres « anonymes » carrément enflammées et électrisantes. Non, cela ne concernait que lui et Dohko. Au souvenir de la lettre qu'il avait lu la veille, il sentit ses joues s'échauffer. Mû le vit, mais ne dit rien. Il venait de comprendre. Dohko avait très certainement enfin fait sa déclaration. Il sourit. L'heure de l'entraînement sonna. Shion et Mû s'y rendirent ensemble. Ils y retrouvèrent tous leurs amis puis se mirent à leurs exercices matinaux.

Les rares moments où le regard de la Balance et de l'ex-Bélier se croisaient, une certaine gêne s'emparait d'eux. Nombreux Chevaliers s'en aperçurent. Certains ne dirent rien. D'autres étaient ravis de voir ces deux là enfin ensemble. D'autres allèrent les féliciter comme Milo, Angelo et même Aldébaran.

Chacun de leur côté Shion et Dohko se demandaient ce qui se passaient. Mû, lisant de l'incompréhension sur les visages de ses aînés, se résout à intervenir via son cosmos auprès d'eux.

— _Maîtres, je suis désolé d'intervenir mais il semblerait que tout le monde ait compris._

— _Comprit quoi_ , s'étonna Dohko.

— _Et bien… comment dire ? Que vous êtes ensemble_ , se hasarda à dévoiler le jeune Atlante.

Silence ! Mû se sentit très seul. Avaient-ils tous compris de travers ? Le lien qui unissait leurs aînés était-il autre ? La Balance et l'ex-Pope ne savaient pas comment rebondir à ça. Quoi leur dire ? Ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais ils n'en étaient pas loin. Voyant que le soit-disant nouveau couple ne réagissait pas, les autres Chevaliers se trouvèrent plutôt idiots et s'excusèrent de leur maladresse. Devant la mime déconfite de leurs amis, Dohko se mit à rire. Un rire franc et fort. La tension descendit, du coup, très rapidement pour le plus grand soulagement des deux intéressés. L'entraînement put reprendre. C'est Saga qui fut ravi que sa relation naissante avec Aioros passe inaperçue et le Pope fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour cacher ses sentiments. Il ne souhaitait pas que ses pairs puissent taquiner son tendre amour, de peur que celui-ci ne fasse un pas en arrière, voire même plusieurs.

—

Au Château d'Heinstein, Valentine attendait l'arrivée de Kanon des Gémeaux. Cela ne l'enchantait pas, mais le Seigneur Hadès avait accepté sa présence et avait demandé à son premier juge d'envoyer un émissaire le récupérer. C'était tombé sur lui. Pourquoi un Chevalier d'Athéna venait-il en ce lieu ? Telle était la question que la Harpie se posait mais aussi de nombreux Spectres qui avaient entendu la nouvelle.

D'ailleurs, on ne pouvait pas dire que Rhadamanthe fut ravi d'apprendre que son pire ennemi allait passer un peu de temps ici, dans le Royaume des morts. Et puis, pourquoi ? Pour se pavaner devant lui ? Lui rappeler que c'était le seul à l'avoir vaincu ? La Wyvern pestait. Il ne tenait même plus assis derrière son bureau. Cette visite le dérangeait, point ! Il dut néanmoins se rendre au Tribunal, quelques affaires l'y attendant.

Kanon fut conduit dans la salle du trône du Seigneur des lieux pour le côté officiel mais très vite Hadès voulu parler en privé à Kanon. Le bureau de la Déité se trouvait à droite de la salle du trône. Il y avait deux accès : l'une depuis l'extérieur de la salle, l'autre depuis cette pièce. C'est par cette dernière que le Seigneur des Enfers guida son hôte. Ils restèrent longuement à discuter. Hadès souhaitant être sûr qu'il n'était pas là pour plomber l'atmosphère.

Le cadet des Gémeaux était, pour fois, très sérieux. A vrai dire, il n'en menait pas large. Il était là pour une seule chose : se déclarer, du moins tenter de le faire car cela ne sera pas aisé. Rhadamanthe semblait totalement inaccessible. L'invité fut accompagné dans l'un apparement privé du Palais par Valentine. La Harpie n'avait pas décoché un seul mot ni avant ni maintenant. Il voyait d'un mauvais oeil la présence d'un Chevalier d'Athéna en ces lieux. Kanon commençait furieusement à regretter la proposition qu'il avait fait à son frère. Et dire que Saga était sans doute déjà dans les bras d'Aioros… Il soupira. Dans quel galère s'était-il fourré ?

Pendant la journée, tous les Spectres étaient occupés. Kanon se baladait non chaland aux abords du Palais, observant les lieux. La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé ici, c'était pour la Guerre Sainte. On ne pouvait pas dire que cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Il ne croisa quasi personne, et le peu qu'il rencontra ne lui montra aucun intérêt. Si les autres le regardaient ainsi, il en serait également le cas pour le Dragon des Enfers.

La matinée fut longue pour le Gémeaux et ce jusqu'au déjeuner. Au détour d'une allée du parc qui jouxtait le Palais, il rencontra Eaque du Garuda, assit sur un banc. Celui-ci lui montra de l'intérêt. Il avait été vers l'invité des Enfers. Les deux hommes firent connaissance, se trouvèrent même des points communs et presque naturellement prirent ensemble leur repas de midi.

Quasiment comme de vieux amis, ils discutèrent de tout, ou presque. Connaissant le lien de parenté qui liait son nouvel ami et celui dont il était amoureux, Kanon préféra mentir quant à sa présence en ces lieux. A la fin de leur collation, le Garuda prit l'initiative de faire visiter une partie du Royaume des morts – certains endroits étant interdit aux visiteurs vivants.

—

Shion était installé sur une chaise, devant lui sur la table il avait déposé un bloc note et un stylo. Avant de dîner, il voulait répondre à la lettre reçu le veille. Mais quoi répondre à cette déclaration torride ? L'Atlante relisait le billet doux de son aimé. Rien que cela et tout son être frémissait d'anticipation. Des images venaient se superposer aux mots, au point où il laissa dévier son esprit. Il pouvait presque ressentir l'emprunte brûlante que laissait Dohko sur son corps. Il déglutit péniblement et essaya de reprendre le contrôle de tout son être. Il posa la lettre un peu plus loin sur la table, afin d'éviter d'avoir les yeux dessus, pour éviter la tentation qui se faisait de plus en plus présente.

Alors qu'enfin il faisait glisser son stylo sur la feuille, un bruit à l'extérieur attira son attention. Comme un coup donné à la porte mais en plus étouffé. L'ex-Pope se leva pour sortir afin d'inspecter les pourtours de sa demeure mais à peine avait-il mis un pied dehors que sont regard s'arrêta sur quelque chose. Ses iris lilas s'écarquillèrent. Son organe de vie se mit à battre à tout rompre, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante. Devant lui sur le sol, des pétales de roses blancs à bord rouge* formaient un chemin. De toute évidence, quelqu'un voulait qu'il le suive.

— Dohko…, murmura t-il.

Il suivit donc le tapis blanc, pas longtemps. Il se trouvait maintenant derrière sa propre demeure. Il vit une table très joliment dressée pour deux. Une délicieuse odeur émanait d'un réchaud non loin de là. Quelqu'un avait fait beaucoup d'effort pour lui, et cela lui plaisait. Derrière lui, il sentit une présence s'approcher, sans cosmos. Il ne bougea pas. Il voulait jouer encore un peu avec faux-inconnu. Une paire de bras vinrent l'entraver, tendrement, amoureusement.

— Tu as fourni beaucoup d'effort pour me séduire à ce que je vois, fit remarquer Shion.

— J'espère que cela te plait, fit la voix.

— Tu as de la chance que j'étais seul ce soir. Qu'aurais-tu fait si l'élu de mon coeur avait été là ? demanda l'Atlante.

— Pas de problème puisque je suis là, susurra le brun.

— Tu es bien présomptueux, dis-moi.

— Oses me dire que ton coeur ne balance pas ?

— Il ne balance pas. Il lui appartient.

— Ne suis-je pas à la hauteur ? Qu'a t-il de plus que moi ?

L'étreinte de la Balance se resserrait doucement, et il en profitait pour se rapprocher un peu plus de son amour. Ils étaient si proche que leur respiration se calqua l'une sur l'autre. Leurs corps frémissaient. Shion posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son hôte tout en laissant échapper un gémissement de bien être. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il se moment ? Dohko s'autorisa à déposer un baiser du bout des lèvres sur la nuque maintenant offerte.

— Dohko… susurra l'ex-Bélier.

— Shion… Désolé d'avoir mis du temps à tenir notre promesse, fit tendrement la Balance.

— Tu t'es bien rattrapé avec tes lettres enflammées, rougit Shion sans que puisse le voir le brun.

— J'ai hâte de pouvoir la lire avec toi, le taquina Dohko.

— Dohko ! s'esclaffa l'Atlante.

Le Chevalier de la Balance ria de bon coeur, entraînant avec lui son amour.

— As-tu faim ? demanda le brun.

— Je dois dire que ça sent très bon, ça éveille ma curiosité et mon appétit.

Dohko lâcha sa prise à contre coeur et l'accompagna jusqu'à la table. Dans l'assiette que l'ex-Bélier trouva devant lui, une rose rouge** avait été déposé avec soin par son tendre amour. Shion fut touché par cette attention et le remercia.

Dehors, il faisait encore bon, bien que le soleil commençait à décliner. Au loin, le bruit que faisait certains Chevaliers encore à l'entraînement raisonnait. L'odeur de la rose ravissait les sens de l'Atlante. La Balance servit le repas. Il avait tout préparé et apporté ici seul. La soirée était agréable pour les deux amis. Enfin, ils passaient un moment ensemble. Shion félicita son prétendant pour cette soirée surprise.

— Si mon coeur n'avait pas été pris, je succomberais, lui sourit l'ex-Bélier.

— Je n'ai donc pas encore réussi, le taquina la Balance.

— Continue dans ta lancée pour voir, lui répondit Shion en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

— Tu me testes ?

Shion riva son regard sur son amour et lui sourit. Oui, il le testait. Oui, il aimait ça. De toute façon, Dohko possédait déjà non seulement son coeur mais aussi son âme. Tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu, plaisant, sensuel. Les deux amis étaient heureux de partager ces instants. Le dîner terminé, ils firent une petite promenade digestive. Ils ne se dirent pratiquement rien. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils se connaissaient tellement bien que c'était inutile. Ils marchèrent près d'une trentaine de minutes puis ils revinrent à la demeure de Shion. La table et tout l'attirail que la Balance avait apporté se trouvaient encore là où il les avait laissé. Mais son attention se portait plus sur Shion.

Le brun laissa son regard redessiner les courbes de son amour, s'imaginant y faire glisser ses doigts pour faire le gémir.

— A quoi penses-tu ? l'interrogea Shion.

— A toi !

— Que veux-tu dire ? reprit l'Atlante suspicieux.

Au lieu de répondre, Dohko s'approcha de lui tel un tigre ayant repéré une proie. Il l'enlaça d'un bras puissant alors que sa main libre redessinait, à présent, les contours de son visage. Et sans qu'il ne rencontre de résistance embrassa enfin celui dont il était amoureux depuis si longtemps. Ce baiser se fit lent, langoureux, délicieux pour chacun d'eux. Leurs jambes tremblaient légèrement. Des frissons recouvraient leurs épidermes. Leurs organes de vie s'emballaient. Quand cette première étreinte prit fin à cause du manque d'air, ils ne purent se résoudre à s'éloigner. Le regard rivé l'un à l'autre, ils se laissèrent emporter par un second baiser plus fougueux, plus torride. Des caresses audacieuses remplacèrent les mains sages.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils attendaient un moment comme celui là, qu'ils semblaient s'enivrer l'un de l'autre. Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la maison de Shion. Peu à peu les vêtements délaissèrent leurs corps. Les émotions prenaient le dessus sur l'appréhension qui s'invitait entre eux. Car malgré leurs âges, ils n'avaient jamais passé le cap qu'ils s'apprêtaient à franchir. Cependant, une chose les rassurait : ils étaient ensemble. Ils avaient tenu leur promesse. Enfin, ils pouvaient s'aimer.

—

Kanon avait été convié à la table du Seigneur des Enfers mais bien entendu, ils ne dînèrent pas seuls. Se trouvaient avec eux : Pandore, Eaque, Minos et Rhadamanthe. Le blond se trouvait juste en face du bleuté du Sanctuaire. La soirée se déroula sans accroc, bien que les juges présents ne comprenaient toujours pas pourquoi un Chevalier d'Athéna se trouvait là et encore moins pourquoi ils devaient, eux, faire des ronds de jambes. Minos et Rhadamanthe gardaient discrètement un oeil sur l'intrus. Eaque semblait le seul à accepter la présence de leur invité.

Le Gémeaux sentait qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait qu'une chose mais cela n'allait pas être facile. A rythme régulier, et dès qu'il ne sentait pas le regard des autres sur lui, Kanon s'autorisait à scruter la silhouette sculptée de celui qui hantait ses pensées. Cependant, il ne s'imaginait pas un seul instant que le premier juge savait qu'il se faisait dévisager par lui. La Wyvern se posait des questions sur l'attitude de l'hôte des Enfers. Mais pour lui, Kanon venait se pavaner devant eux, mais pourquoi ? Cependant, à de rare moments, leurs regards se s'accrochèrent. Dans ces instants, c'est Kanon qui détournait le sien en premier. Le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi, une fois encore, un guerrier tel que ce Gold baissait le regard en premier.

A la fin du repas, Eaque accompagna Kanon dans ses appartements. Ils discutèrent tout en marchant. En fait, le Garuda avait vu son nouvel ami épier son frère. Il voulait savoir pourquoi mais le Gémeaux ne lui pas un mot. Kanon voulait juste rester discret sur ce sujet. Une fois tranquille, le bleuté laissa divaguer son esprit. Il l'avait vu. Il l'avait détaillé sous toutes les coutures. Il avait presque pu sentir son odeur. Mais il avait pu malheureusement voir également son regard désapprobateur. Il soupira, se promettant de trouver le bon moment pour dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

A suivre …

* selon 123fleurs, roses blanches à bord rouge = retrouvailles, réunifications.

** selon 123fleurs, roses rouge = amour passion/ reconnaissance, respect, admiration du courage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pas un jour de plus sans toi**

 **Epilogue**

 **par Shiroitora-lili**

La nuit fut courte pour Shion et Dohko. Ils savaient qu'ils ne serait pas possible de rattraper le temps perdu, mais ils avaient besoin de se rassurer. A plusieurs reprises cette nuit, ils s'étaient aimés, corps et âmes. Dohko semblait insatiable et Shion s'offrait naturellement. Le réveil fut tendre entre eux. Le peu qu'ils avaient dormi, ils l'avaient fait enlacé, collé l'un à l'autre, se réchauffant de la chaleur de l'autre. Une douce caresse fit ouvrir les yeux à l'ex-Bélier.

— Dohko, n'es-tu donc pas encore rassasier ? susurra l'Atlante.

— Jamais je ne le serai, répondit la Balance sur le même ton.

De tendres baisers accompagnaient les mots du brun. Shion se laissait complètement aller sous cette douce torture. Lui non plus n'était pas rassasier. Une nouvelle joute sensuelle embrassa les sens du couple. En ce dimanche matin il n'y avait pas d'entraînement ; Shion et Dohko pouvaient s'abandonner l'un à l'autre autant qu'ils le souhaitaient. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Dans l'après midi, ils se décidèrent tout de même à sortir. Ils rencontrèrent sur leur route quelques uns de leurs amis qui les surpris main dans la main. Cette fois les félicitations furent de rigueur et après avoir discuté pendant quelques minutes avec leurs pairs Shion et Dohko se rendirent sur l'une des plages du Sanctuaire.

Dohko s'assit sur le sable tout en s'adossant à l'un des rochers qui se trouvaient là. Shion vient s'installer devant lui entre ses jambes, le dos sur la poitrine de la Balance.

— Et dire que nous avons attendu ce moment depuis des siècles, fit à juste titre remarquer l'Atlante.

— Je ne veux plus passer un jour de plus sans toi, mon amour, répondit tendrement Dohko.

— Moi non plus…

Ils restèrent là durant plusieurs heures. Rien ne comptait plus pour eux que ces moments passés ensemble. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux, une vie remplie de bonheur et une vie à deux.

—

Pour Aioros aussi, c'était jour de repos. Il comptait bien profiter de cette journée pour passer du temps avec Saga. Le Gémeaux avait encore beaucoup tendance à se poser mille questions pour rien et Aioros voulait le sortir du Sanctuaire pour qu'il puisse penser un peu à lui, à eux.

Ils étaient donc à Athènes. Ils flânaient dans les rues touristiques. Les petites échoppes attiraient l'oeil des passants, d'eux y compris. La foule leur permettait l'anonymat et cela semblait convenir au Gémeaux. Il semblait plus serein, plus détendu. Aioros en était heureux. Le midi, ils déjeunèrent en terrasse d'un restaurant qui se trouvait un peu à l'écart des rues bondées. Un peu d'intimité ne leur déplut pas après avoir croisé tant de monde. Ils y passèrent un bon moment.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, au détour d'une rue Saga vit une chevalière avec son signe du zodiaque. Cela n'échappa pas au Pope.

— Elle te plait ? demanda l'ex-Sagittaire.

— Oui, répondit simplement le bleuté.

Le cerveau d'Aioros se mit en route instantanément. Il voulait de toute façon offrir un présent à son amant et donc le traîna dans la boutique puis demanda à la vendeuse de leur montrer le bijou. La jeune femme posa délicatement la chevalière sur un petit plateau recouvert d'un tissus feutré puis déposa le tout sur le comptoir.

— 'Ros ! Mais enfin à quoi tu joues ? murmura Saga.

— Ca se voit. Je vais t'offrir cette chevalière, répondit sur le même ton le Pope.

— Je refuse.

— Tu vas encore me sortir un truc du genre que tu ne le mérites pas ? sourit Aioros.

Saga écarquilla ses orbes. Non il ne le méritait pas.

— Très bien ! Dans ce cas, je prendrais celle-ci en plus, fit Aioros à la vendeuse en montrant du doigt une autre bague.

Le Pope s'était rapproché de Saga, qui rosit légèrement. La vendeuse avait l'habitude de voir des couples gay dans sa boutique mais là elle se mit à rougir devant eux. Elle pouvait voir beaucoup d'amour dans les yeux des ses clients, cela la rendit toute chose. Elle effectua le même rituel pour la seconde chevalière et posa le petit plateau près de l'autre.

— 'Ros !

— Je vais garder et porter celle où ton signe est représenté et je t'offre l'autre.

Le Pope était heureux. Cela n'était rien, juste un bijou avec le signe du zodiaque de son amant dessus mais cela le rendait joyeux. Voyant le magnifique sourire embellir le visage de son aimé, Saga se résigna et accepta le cadeau qu'il porta de suite pour faire plaisir à celui qu'il aimait. Saga se lâchait un peu, et acceptait enfin sa relation naissante avec Aioros. Le temps fera le reste. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la bijouterie, Saga ne put s'empêcher de regarder le bijou offert par l'élu de son coeur.

— Merci. Elle est vraiment magnifique, mais tu n'aurais pas dû, fit Saga.

— De rien, je suis content que tu aies finalement accepté. Et puis, j'ai la même que toi, sourit Aioros.

— Pourquoi m'aimes-tu autant ? murmura le bleuté.

— Et toi ? Pourquoi m'aimes-tu ? lui retourna l'ex-Sagittaire.

— 'Ros !

Le-dit Aioros sourit devant le regard interrogateur de son aimé. Il lui attrapa le bras afin de l'attirer à lui, et sans que Saga ne puisse réagir l'embrassa avec passion. Il fallut quelques seconde aux Gémeaux pour réagir, puis il entre-ouvrit ses lèvres. Ce baiser se transforma en baiser langoureux et sensuel. Ils se trouvaient au milieu du trottoir. Beaucoup de monde se trouvait là, mais ils ne les voyaient plus. A bout de souffle, ce tendre instant prit fin.

— Tu n'as pas répondu, à ma question ? relança Aioros.

— Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps, sourit enfin le bleuté.

— Alors ?

— Je t'aime, c'est tout, fini par dire Saga gêné.

— C'est pareil pour moi. Je t'aime, c'est tout.

Le Pope s'empara de l'une des mains de son amant, et c'est les mains enlacées qu'ils rentrèrent au Sanctuaire.

—

Kanon avait assez mal dormi. Il avait tourné et viré un nombre incalculable de fois dans son lit. Il avait appris par Eaque que le Dragon des Enfers n'avait pas digéré leur combat. Alors que lui venait ici en période de paix, l'autre blondinet anglais ressassait encore le passé. Comme son frère. En parlant de Saga, Kanon fut heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait respecté leur pacte. L'aîné l'avait contacté la veille pour l'en informer. Mais lui n'avait pas encore eu la chance de se retrouver seul avec Rhadamanthe.

Il se leva difficilement et se prépara un café noir. Cette journée était non travaillée également dans le Royaume des morts. Comment allait-il s'occuper ? Il savait qu'Eaque, le seul Spectre à lui parler, passait sa journée avec Rune, son amant. Il avait de la ressource, et il allait s'en servir. Il se prépara et sortit de ses appartements. Ayant fait un peu le tour du coin avec son presque nouvel ami Eaque, le bleuté alla courir un peu. Cet exercice avait le don de le calmer, et cela lui permettait de mieux réfléchir.

Comment approcher ce Dragon de malheur surtout s'il n'avait pas tourné la page sur leur affrontement ? Ca c'était la question. Durant près de deux heures il courut sur un rythme effréné. Il avait l'habitude et il aimait ça. Quand il en eut marre, il s'arrêta, fit des étirements puis il s'assit au sol tout en s'adossant à un rocher. De l'endroit où il se trouvait il pouvait voir la demeure de Rhadamanthe. Kanon laissa ses pensées dériver, se perdre sur le corps de celui qui faisait à présent vibrer le sien. Jamais, il n'avait ressenti cela et surtout pas avec Sorente. D'ailleurs, il pensa qu'il serait bon de prévenir ce dernier que leur petite histoire était d'ors et déjà terminée. Ce qu'il fit télépathiquement immédiatement après y avoir pensé. Bien sûr la Sirène Maléfique ne comprit pas pourquoi son amant le larguait et en plus de cette façon minable. Mais Kanon s'en fichait, de toute façon il ne l'avait jamais aimé.

Ses pensées revinrent très rapidement vers le blond. Il soupira lourdement.

— Que fais-tu ici ? fit une voix sévère derrière lui qui le fit sursauter.

Kanon se redressa, se retourna et déglutit péniblement.

— Rien de spécial, je me repose ! répondit sèchement le bleuté.

— Je veux dire pourquoi tu es ici, dans notre royaume ?

— Ca me regarde.

Le second Gémeaux tenait tête à son interlocuteur qui fronça son sourcil. Rhadamanthe voulait savoir pourquoi ce semblant de Chevalier était dans son royaume. Voir ici son principal adversaire, celui qui l'avait non seulement humilier mais aussi vaincu, le dérangeait particulièrement.

— Je sais que tu ne viens pas ici passer des vacances, il y a mieux comme endroit pour un mortel ! grogna le juge.

— Je suis libre d'aller où je veux puisque nous sommes en paix ! répondit le Chevalier sur le même ton.

— Repars d'où tu viens ! aboya le juge.

L'invité des Enfers se leva et s'approcha de l'être aimé tout en plissant les yeux.

— Je n'irais nul part ! fit-il en s'approchant encore.

Kanon sentait son corps se dérober. Il s'était tant approché de son vis-à-vis qu'il pouvait non seulement sentir son odeur mais aussi le souffle de sa respiration. Sa propre respiration se fit plus rapide. Son organe de vie tapait dans sa cage thoracique. Ses mains tremblaient, alors pour ne rien montrer, il les avait mises dans ses poches.

Rhadamanthe pestait et serrait les poings. Ce Chevalier de pacotille le dérangeait, pourtant étrangement il ne voulait pas partir. Cette joute verbale l'amusait mais jusqu'où le Gémeaux allait-il le suivre ? Et après ? Ils n'allaient tout de même pas être amis ? Si ? Impossible, selon les critères du blond. Cependant, il ne prévit pas une chose. Kanon s'était tant rapproché qu'il se trouvait maintenant seulement à quelques centimètres de lui.

En une fraction de seconde le ton changea. Kanon était là pour avouer ses sentiments à ce Dragon mal lécher et il n'avait rien à perdre. Au pire, il lui faudra juste un peu de temps pour passer à autre chose, mais il saurait à quoi s'attendre. En un instant, il avait décidé de se jeter à l'eau en l'embrassant. Le contact fut brusque. Les mains de Kanon étaient toujours dans ses poches. Rhadamanthe était figé. Leurs lèvres étaient scellées.

Kanon était complètement crispé mais il ne renonça pas. Il tentait de franchir les lèvres serrées de son amour mais Rhadamanthe ne desserrait pas les dents. Le juge entendait clairement le coeur de son attaquant résonner. Mais pourquoi Kanon agissait-il ainsi ?

— _Une seconde !_ pensa le juge. _Pourquoi je le laisse faire ?_

Enfin, la Wyvern réagit. Il repoussa brusquement le bleuté et lui colla son poing dans la figure.

— Ne t'avise jamais de recommencer ! le menaça le blond en pointant son index vers l'invité des Enfers.

Kanon avait reculé de plusieurs pas sous le coup de son aimé. Sa lèvre supérieure saignait et c'est du revers de sa main qu'il essuya la coulure rouge. Il ne dit pas un mot lorsque Rhadamanthe le toisa avant de quitter les lieux. Le Gémeaux ne fut pas surpris de la réaction du juge même s'il aurai souhaité que ce moment se passe autrement. En fait, cela n'aurait pas pu se passer autrement.

Kanon soupira puis prit le chemin pour retourner dans ses appartements au Palais. Il partira dès qu'il sera prêt. Il n'avait plus à rester ici. Maintenant, il savait. Rhadamanthe ne s'intéressait pas lui et il pouvait le comprendre. Une fois dans sa chambre, il rassembla ses quelques affaires puis il s'allongea sur le lit, un bras sous sa nuque. Avec l'index de sa main libre, il redessina les contour de ses lèvres, se souvenant ainsi du seul et unique baiser qu'il avait pu volé à celui qu'il aimait. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là perdu dans ses pensées, mais il était temps d'aller prendre congé du maître des lieux. Il se leva et prit ses affaires puis se dirigea vers la porte des appartements qu'on lui avait alloué. Déçu d'avoir voulu aller trop vite, sans prendre le temps de faire connaissance avec le juge, Kanon ouvrit la porte. Ses émeraudes s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'au même instant sa main laissa tomber le sac dans lequel il avait rangé ses affaires.

Il resta dans le Royaume des morts pendant près de deux semaines après cela. Il ne dit à personne ce qui s'était passé là-bas sauf à son frère. Enfin, il lui avait simplement dit qu'il avait respecté le pacte mais rien de plus. Saga ignorait ce qu'avait dit la Wyvern à son frère. Le cadet des jumeaux du Sanctuaire s'absentait presque tous les soirs du temple pour se rendre sur une crique non loin du Domaine Sacré. Mais personne ne savait pourquoi…, enfin si mais personnes ne disait rien.

FIN


End file.
